


Starlight Star Bright

by TalkMagically



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/pseuds/TalkMagically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ponders over Lucifer's place in the Heavens if he hadn't have fallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight Star Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontkinkshameme (poisonedcup90)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedcup90/gifts).



Sam sat outside the bunker, looking up as he pondered over all the tiny dots of light he was seeing in the night sky.

“I could feel the gears turning in your head all the way down in the pits of the bunker. What are you doing?” Lucifer interrupted Sam’s line of thought. He walked over to stand next to Sam.

“You were considered the brightest light in all the host, weren’t you?” Sam asked. Lucifer gave him a bemused look.

“Yes,” Lucifer answered.

“If you hadn’t fallen, where would you be up there? I remember a story from when I was a kid that Dad told me as a bedtime story. All the stars in the sky are angels watching over Earth. The brighter stars were more important angels that only came out when someone needed some extra watching, which was why so many bright ones are always out. There’s always someone who needs extra watching.”

“That is… a rather unique explanation for the stars,” Lucifer admitted. “Didn’t think you’d still believe something like that after meeting so many of my brothers and sisters.”

“It’s one of the few memories I have of my father that isn’t related to him working so hard to keep me and Dean safe,” Sam explained.

“Understandable,” Lucifer said. He let out a sigh and sat down next to Sam, barely getting a glance in response. “Father probably would have put me Leo or Virgo. Those were the two constellations rising when his favorite prophet, Jesus Christ, was born. Father would have wanted his brightest star announcing the birth of his brightest prophet.”

“What, not the Sun?” Sam joked as he finally looked at Lucifer straight on.

“No. Michael was reserved for that duty. Of providing the warmth and energy humans needed to survive. No, Father would have assigned me to work with Gabriel in announcing the birth of good, ol’ JC. It’s such a significant part of human history that Father would have insisted I be involved.”

“But now you play a different part. Would you have preferred having that part? Of being the Stars of Bethlehem?” Sam felt he had to ask.

“No,” Lucifer answered. “If I was, then I never would have been in the position to be with you. You make all those millennia in the Cage worth it.”

Sam inhaled sharply, not knowing how to acknowledge Lucifer’s declaration. He knew as much as Lucifer how cruel the Cage could be. Being in there for millennia was no easy task.

Lucifer smirked when he noticed Sam’s panicked look and brushed a hand down Sam’s face. Sam was always so adorable when he said something Sam hadn’t expected.

“I’ll happily give up being humanity’s brightest star to have you be mine,” Lucifer assured Sam before pressing a kiss to his forehead.


End file.
